Little Imperfections
by Delta Oranges
Summary: From Gossip Girl  sorry that I had to put in gossip there was no gossip girl ... Love is a very powerful thing, it can even drive a person to the point of insanity, and back.


His icy blue eyes shimmered when the strobe lights shone on him, his dark hair caressed the sides of his face in a loving way, girls surrounded him. One with his favorite whiskey, one was his favorite masseuse, and last but not least was his favorite hooker, but not one of the girls could cheer Chuck up. The only girl he ever had loved had left without telling him.

"By now she is probably in Paris, Tokyo, or Milan, they are her favorite places in the world." He rubbed his eyes making sure no tears would come out. He brushed his hair out of his face with the back of his hand, and took a deep breath, trying to push down the lump in his throat that insisted on demanding his attention.

"Oh lighten up honey you have the best hooker in town, your favorite liquor and an amazing masseuse forget about this girl and let's go upstairs. Or just enjoy the party you are at the hottest night club in all of New York." One of the girls said sexily caressing his arm.

He pushed her hand away and glared. The girl then waved at the girl with the whiskey signaling for her to come over, she knelt beside him and handed him the drink like he were a god or something. He looked at her from head to toe then snacked the drink from her hand. As he drank the girls surrounded him hoping that the liquor would bring back the fun Chuck. He waved for the girls to back off, in an instant they stepped back. The girls stared with hopeful eyes, when Chuck saw their eyes he felt bad, these girls were only children barley out of high-school, but yet these children covered up their age with their bleach blond hair, their cherry red lips and their black eye shadow.

"Get out of here" he whispered while looking at the floor, when he looked up the girls were confused glancing at one another to make sure they were hearing right.

"I said go!" he screamed, the girls quickly dissipated and separated into parts of the club hiding from the awful new Chuck. The old Chuck would always have a good time and never yell at a hooker.

"Why did you leave me? I gave you my heart and soul how could you just though it away? Where are you? I need to know what this happened and why you left me!" He began to cry, not loudly just like soft hiccups of tears. He wiped them away with a whimper.

"Hey you! Your Chuck Bass right? It is you! Hahaha! Somehow I knew you would be in one of these clubs sulking." Out from the shadows of the club came a beautiful tall woman, her thick red hair fell in curls down to the middle of her back, her eyes were a dark smoky gray. She pushed the hair behind her ears and you could see her dark cherry lips curl into a grin.

"I know where your love is, I saw her board the plane with my two eyes. But sweetie nothings free in this world and your gonna have to work for this little tidbit."

"What do you want for the information, I have all the money you would ever need and all the assets you could get," He said with panic in his voice, he tried his best to tone it down when we realized how desperate he sounded. "Name your game." He said more confidently this time.

"Don't worry there is not anything I need that would take more than 10 minute, and I don't want your money, your assets may be useful in this but who knows." She said sarcastically.

"Fine anything tell me what you need"

"Oh nothing much, the girl you love is Blair Waldorf am I correct?"

"Yes she is. What do you want from her, she has done no wrong has she?" Again his voice sounded with slight panic.

"Oh no there is just a little wager her and I place a while back and I have came to collect, since she is off the grid for the next while, when I caught her in the air port she told me to come to you and explain the wager. You see she had no idea that I saw where she was going. And somehow I knew you wouldn't help me unless I had something you wanted, so I found out where you beloved had gone and until the agreement has been for-filled my lips are sealed." She ran her finger along her lips and made a little moan.

"So what do you say?"

"Explain the so called "wager" and I will be sure you are to have what is needed for your lips to be unsealed." Chuck patted the seat next to him signaling for her to sit next to him.

"Come let's talk."

She slowly sat next to him keeping the right amount if distance in between him. She was smart her "wager" consisted of a big favor and she knew it wouldn't please Chuck.

"The Wager consisted of this… If I could figure out some way to get you to listen to my story and get a favor, without press or anyone knowing she would let me proceed without her interfering, even if it meant the man she hated out of jail. So here is my story. My name is Ann do you remember me? Or do you remember a man named Julian? If you don't I will refresh your memory he is my husband and you put him in jail. Back about 5 years there was a huge scandal about Julian having an affair with Blair your beloved. You got so angry that you used your "assets" to get him arrested for 25 years with no parole. You remember now right. I made an agreement with Blair that you would at least tell me what the truth is, did my husband do what is believed? And it would also help your case if you maybe used your "assets" to get him out early."

"You want the real answer. Yes your husband did sleep with Blair, but I want you to understand what really happened. You see I know something no one else knows. They never had an affair he raped her after she was drugged at a nightclub, Blair didn't want the press to know so I silently gathered my "assets" and took him down! The press made up a story because they didn't know what happened. Is that all you need?" Chuck made sure to use sarcasm for the last sentence. It hurt him so much to think about his love that way and all the pain she went through.

"He deserves what he got, but if you need me to cut down his years in jail, I think I can get 10 to 15 years off his sentence but that's as good as it gets." There was silence it was the longest and most painful silence Chuck had ever experienced. His heart beat hard his against ribs.

"Ann?"

Ann sat there staring at her hands. Tears fell from her eyes landing on her hands.

"Okinawa Japan… that's where she is. I never knew a thing, I still loved my husband even with the affair thing but there is no way I can forgive him for this. It all makes sense now the sleeping pills that he never took the chloroform, that he said was for wine stains. It all makes sense now. Forgive me for my rudeness. I don't need your favor just go find Blair. " Ann's red hair swished as she ran toward the exit, tears in her eyes and her diamond ring taken off her hand.

Chuck called after her saying a thank you and a sorry.

By the time Ann had left Chuck was already calling the airport. "Ya I need to go to Okinawa Japan… tonight."

His private jet made it there in 13 hours as he flew throughout the air all he could think about was Blair.


End file.
